Filling In The Missing Pieces
by LadyRoaring
Summary: Continuation to It's So Wrong But It Feels So Right. If you haven't read it go read it.
1. Chapter 1

_After the graduation the 3 teens walked to the parking lot, Dean's mouth opened up seeing 3 bikes in front of them. Loud claps were heard from a short distance. "Congratulations boys on completing high school, these bikes here are your gifts for your hard work. You earned them." Seth jumped on the tall figure holding him close, both men fell on the floor, Dean followed along jumping on Seth. Roman stood there smiling at the sight of Seth and Dean hugging the older male. "Hunter, where have you been? You been gone since last night"_

 _"Well as you can see by the bikes I traveled to a Cincinnati bike shop, got these 3 babies for you guys. Each bike has your initials painted on them"_

 _Roman looked at his bike swinging his legs around the vehicle. He started the bike up hearing it come to life smoothly. "She sounds great, Hunt" Roman said._

* * *

 **3 years after**

Hunter's ears perked up when he heard the door to his room open. Seth went away to college which left him alone in bed with Dean. "Papa I had a nightmare, can I stay here with you and daddy?" Their daughter said as she shook Hunters arm.

"Oh sure sweetheart" Hunter said tiredly. Scarlett happily climbed on the bed and laid in the middle in between her fathers. "Don't move too much, daddy is still sleeping"

"No I'm not" Dean said grabbing his phone to make a facetime call.

 **"Hey babe"** Seth's face appeared on Dean's phone, his hair was messy and his eyes looked tired.

"Did I wake you up?"

 **"No, I couldn't sleep without tossing and turning. Hi princess"** Seth said talking to Scarlett. **"Is she keeping you up?"**

"Not really"

 **"Is Hunter awake?"**

"Yeah he's right here"

 **"Hey babe"** Seth's voice said through the phone. Dean handed the older man his phone so Seth could see his face.

"Holy shit, hey hun"

 **"How's it going over there? Is Dean taking care of you well?"**

"Yeah he is"

 **"Especially down there?"**

"We'll have that conversation when a certain little rabbit isn't here" Hunter chuckled

 **"Hey I gotta go and get some rest, talk to you guys some other time. I'll see you guys in a 2 months for winter vacation"**

"Bye Sethie, we love you!" Dean blew a kiss at him and hung up.

"Now I can sleep and so should you and you too Scarlett." He kissed Dean goodnight then closed his eyes.

* * *

Hunter stared at the wall clock, school will be over in 10 minutes then he could go back home to Dean and his kids, oh and Roman. He kept forgetting that Roman lived with them now, after what happened between them he hasn't found the time to apologize to the him without it being awkward. Hunter sighed and began to pack his bags before the bell ran letting school out. His phone vibrated on his desk, he grabbed it seeing he got a text from Dean **"Hey babe :3 Do you want beef stew or spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?"** Hunter gave him a text back then got up and left his classroom.

* * *

"Scarlett Jane Ambrose if you don't stop scratching me-"

"Don't threaten her" Dean warned Roman. Roman rolled his eyes. The Samoan was playing with Scarlett, she kept playfully smacking his face and scratching him from time to time. "I need you to watch her so I can cut these vegetables and roll this meat into a ball for dinner"

"Hunter said spaghetti?" Roman shouted so Dean could hear him.

"Yeah!" Dean cautiously chopped some peppers while head banging to Engine 9 by Deftones.

"Scarlett get that out your mouth" Roman said taking a bobby pin away from her. Scarlett skipped off into the kitchen leaving Roman and her brother in the living room.

The front door opened and Hunter stepped in. "Hey Roman!" Roman waved to him not removing his gaze from the tv.

"Papa!" Axel ran up to his father jumping up and down to get picked up.

"Hey little man" Hunter picked his son up and ruffled his hair. "Were you a good boy for your dad and uncle Roman?" Axel nodded his head quickly. "Was he?" he looked over to Roman.

"Better than Scarlett. That girl is a handful" Roman laughed.

"Well she is Dean's daughter." Hunter walked into the kitchen seeing Dean roll ground beef into a ball. "Hey sexy" he said walking over to his lover giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hot stuff. Want some juice or water?"

"Water will be fine" Hunter replied.

"Daddy I want soda" Axel said as he tugged on Dean's jeans.

"You promise not to act hyper when I give you the soda?" he held out his pinky.

"I promise" Axel curled his pinky with Dean's giving him a toothy grin.

"I want soda too!" Scarlett whined.

"Alright alright"

"YAY!" The twins cheered.

"So how was work?" Dean asked Hunter as he poured him a glass of water then soda in two sippy cups for his kids.

"It was alright. Kinda miss the days when you and the others used to be my students. Thank you" He said when Dean gave him his glass of water. "One of my students remind me of Phil with his straight edge thing. One day he caught me smoking out of school and he goes 'I didn't know you smoke Mr. Helmsley, you know that stuff is bad for you right' All I could hear was Phil's voice coming out of his mouth." Hunter laughed.

"Is there one that reminds you of me?" Dean asked going back to preparing dinner.

"Every day, he's got dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, stubbles on his face. Total lady killer, funny thing is I'm dating him and I'm raising two kids with him."

"You're a butt" Dean giggled, he loved the way Hunter described him.

"Hey! You love this butt" Hunter said cockily.

* * *

Dean laid in bed with Hunter reading a book. He had his head on the older man's chest enjoying the little stuff Hunter said as he played video games. He missed Seth a lot, part of him was happy Seth continued with his education by going to college but the other part of him just wanted him to be there. He missed when the two would annoy Hunter with random phone calls, or when they would make the older man horny on purpose. He still does those things but it was better when Seth was with him. "I miss Seth"

"I miss him too, hun but he made the decision to go to college and we have to support him. If you ask me I think him leaving was a way for him to tell us that we need to be closer." Hunter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean closed his book and laid up.

"You and I haven't really been all that close after your graduation 3 years ago. I would go to work, you'll be working at the bike shop then come home and we're both tired. And we have the kids to take care of too, not saying that Roman isn't doing a good job, he is, but I just want to be close to you again." Dean was now sobbing, Hunter paused his game and pulled Dean in for a hug. He kissed the top of the dirty blonde's head and rubbed his arms to relax him. "I'm sorry for making you cry"

"Don't apologize" Dean laughed. "So how are we going to do this? How are we gonna get closer?"

"We can always go out on a date? Just you and me"

"I would love that"

* * *

 **A/N: Quick recap about this new story, This is a continuation of It's So Wrong But I Feels So Right, if you haven't read it, go read it. Hunter, Seth, and Dean are dating and have two kids who are twins, Scarlett and Axel (I switched Alex's name to Axel for many reason to which you'll see soon in the future chapters) Seth decided to further his education by going to college leaving his lovers back in Iowa. Roman lives with the couple since they wanted someone to look after the twin (he still is going through some stuff from the last story) AJ Lee, Adrian Neville, CM Punk, and Dolph Ziggler will return in later chapters. There will be more drama, romance, and humor.**

 **If you liked this chapter and want to see more, favorite/follow it and leave a review if you have ideas of what you want to see in the later chapters or want to say what you think about the story so far.**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slicked his hair back with gel then smiled at himself awkwardly in the mirror. It's been awhile since he's gone on a date with Hunter without Seth. What if the date went wrong? He's with Hunter, he would never let anything bad happen, well except for the time when Hunter got fired and got drunk and… Dean rather not think about that again, he swore to himself he will kill her if he sees her around Hunter. A gentle knock at the door broke Dean out of his thoughts "come in" Hunter walked in dressed in a Motorhead shirt, ripped jean, and a black leather jacket, compared to him, Hunter looked a bit under dressed and sexier. "For a dinner date you look a bit umm"

"We're not going to a fancy restaurant, babe" Hunter chuckled and kissed the side of his husband's face.

"So I don't have to dress like a damn corporate?" Dean asked removing his black and blue striped tie.

"Nope, just whatever you normally wear and a big appetite for greasy food"

"Oh thank god" Dean quickly took off his suit then went in his drawers finding a Deftones shirt, his favorite pair of blue jeans and his leather jacket slightly matching Hunter's outfit. "So how do I look?"

"Fucking sexy" Hunter pulled Dean in for passionate kiss.

* * *

"Here's the barbeque steak and whiskey and your order of a double bacon cheese burger with buffalo wings and Jack Daniels." The waitress said handing the couple their food and drinks.

"Thank you" they both said.

Hunter and Dean ate their food and talked. Like usual Hunter told stories about his crazier days and Dean laughed keeping his blue eyes locked with Hunter's light brown eyes. "So Shawn just climbs on his desk and does a crotch chop telling our Biology teacher to suck it. I've never seen a man turn into the brightest shade of pink, it was hilarious, X and Billy were on the floor laughing their asses of. Then we got sent to the principal's office."

"So Mr. Helmsley was a rebel before he traded the leather for a suit?" Dean giggled as he drank his Jack.

"I will never trade my leather jacket for a suit, maybe a crown"

"A crown and a leather jacket, with maybe me on your side rubbing your chest like one of those maidens from like back in ancient Rome"

"Hey hot stuff, could I treat you for a beer or some food?" Said a guy with short brown hair to Dean. Hunter clenched his jaw looking at the man.

"Sorry I'm with someone"

"Don't be like that, curls. Bet this someone doesn't treat you right" The man grabbed Dean's arm which Dean quickly snatched away from him. Hunter's hands balled up into a fist.

"You should probably stop" Dean said to the man watching Hunter carefully.

"Come on, Lo-"

"He said he's with someone!" Hunter got out of his seat and pushed the drunk man away from Dean.

"Hey man what's your problem?!"

"My problem is you hitting on my husband. Can't you take no for a damn answer?"

"Hunter! Stop!" Dean grabbed Hunter's arm as an attempt to hold him back.

"Listen to your husband man!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hunter spat.

"Hunter we're leaving, come on babe, please. He's not worth it." He kissed Hunter's cheek hoping it relaxed the older man down a bit. He felt Hunter relax. "Please?"

Hunter took his wallet out leaving some cash on their table before pulling Dean outside the cheap restaurant.

* * *

Hunter pulled Dean inside the house slamming the door shut, Roman who was playing with Scarlett cocked his eyebrow up confused at how Dean rushed upstairs quickly. "Watch the kids, don't let them go upstairs, no questions" Hunter growled, Roman knew the older man was pissed so he said nothing, just went back to playing patty cake with the 3 year old.

* * *

Hunter took Dean's shirt off kissing the dirty blonde's lips. Dean knew this very well, Hunter turned to sex as a way to cope with his anger issues, Seth and Dean learned well to let it happen, Dean loved it the most. Hunter gently threw Dean on the bed before hovering over him peppering his chest and stomach in kisses. He unbuttoned Dean's pants before taking them off along with his boxers, it wasn't too long before Hunter took Dean in his mouth, sucking him lovingly and rolling one of his lover's balls in one hand. "Oh fuck" Dean threw his head back in bliss, one of his hands touched the top of Hunter's head helping the older man bob his head as he sucked on his dick. Hunter pulled away when he got Dean close to the edge.

"Hands and knees ass up, baby boy" Hunter said, Dean did as he was told, wiggling his ass at Hunter. Hunter put a finger in his mouth getting it wet enough before sticking it inside of Dean who let out a low but audible gasp. Hunter smiled then proceeded to move his finger in and out of his Husband. When he felt like one finger wasn't enough he inserted another digit in and continued moving them in and out of the dirty blonde.

"Fuck" Dean moaned.

"Feels good?" Hunter asked.

"So good. More, I want more, please Hunt" Dean begged. Hunter pulled his fingers out of Dean causing the younger man to whimper.

"Hold on baby boy" Hunter said, he quickly stripped out of his clothes then went back to Dean, kissing his back. He reached for the tube of lube beside him squirting a good amount on his hand and coated his dick with it. "Ready?"

"Please Hunter" Hunter shoved himself inside of Dean rubbing the small of his back to relax him. It's been awhile since they've been intimate too, Hunter slowly moved himself in and out of Dean, he didn't want to hurt him. Sure he may be upset but he never wants to hurt Dean or Seth.

"So tight for me Dean" Hunter kissed his husband's spine still thrusting slowly. Dean moaned in response moving back to meet Hunter's thrust. Hunter caught on and moved a bit faster "You want it fast don't you? No, you want it rough." Dean moaned "I'll take it as a yes" Hunter gripped Dean's hips then slammed into him. Dean moaned loudly in pleasure which was music to Hunter's ears. A ringing noise made the couple stop, Dean knew that sound, his phone, Seth! Hunter grabbed Dean's phone and answered, Seth's face popped up from the corner of the screen. "Hey hun"

 _"Hey Hunter I figured you- are you naked?"_ Seth got closer to the screen _"Is Dean with you?"_

"I don't know. Does this answer your question?" Hunter pushed himself deeper inside Dean.

"Oh fuck, again, please Hunter" Dean moaned out. Hunter turned the camera around so Seth was now looking at Dean's back. Hunter grabbed Dean's hair pulling his head up then flipped the camera around showing both their faces.

 _"Hey Deanie"_ Seth said.

"Mm hey Seth" Dean managed to say. "H-How are you? Oh fuck" Hunter kept fucking into Dean on purpose, he wanted Seth to see how submissive Dean could get.

 _"I'm good, classes are easy. I see you're enjoying yourself. Hunter's cock feels good doesn't it? Hope you're keeping it warm for me too."_ Seth shifted on his bed, he was now laying down on his bed.

"You have no idea" Dean moaned. "Mmm so what you doing?" Just when Dean said that Seth flipped the camera around, Seth had one hand on his dick stroking it lightly. "Fuck that's hot"

"Stroking yourself for us, baby?" Hunter peeked over Dean's shoulder looking at the camera. "Gonna get off to your husbands fucking?"

 _"Shit Hunt"_ Seth moaned softly followed by Dean moaning loudly.

"Listen to my boys moaning for me. Seth pretend it's my hand touching that dick, moving up and down, fast, tight gentle grip" Seth closed his eyes, he imagined Hunter touching him, his moans got louder almost in sync with Dean's. As for Dean, Hunter quickened his pace, slamming himself fast and hard inside the dirty blonde, each thrust drawing out a louder moan than before. "So fuckin good" Hunter growled.

"Fuck Hunter gonna cum" said Dean.

"Cum for me baby" Hunter said kissing the side of Dean's face. Dean's wrapped a hand around his needy length stroking fast huffing out a few breaths releasing into his hand.

* * *

Hunter looked over at the pile of papers marked in red ink, being a teacher wasn't easy, he hated the weekends, he always spent them on grading papers and planning lessons. Maybe he could take a break later in the afternoon if he forced himself to. "Papa!" 3 year old Scarlett ran up to him jumping up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" He picked the toddler up setting her on his lap.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said.

"Sure, you can tell papa anything" She moved her hand gesturing him to come closer. He tilted his down for Scarlett to whisper in his ear.  
"I want a sister" Hunter's eyes went wide, a sister? He hasn't thought about having more kids after the twins were already born.

"A sister?" He asked, she nodded.

"Please?" Oh boy was Hunter gonna have his hands full with this one. How was he going to tell Dean about possibly wanting another kid? Or Seth? A sister?

"Anything for you princess" He said smiling shyly at her.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the big master bedroom, Hunter sat on the large bed playing with his thumbs. He told Dean about what Scarlett wanted and of course Dean goes into panic mode. "A sister? Scarlett, my daughter"

"Our daughter" Hunter corrected him.

"I made her with my seed so MY daughter" Dean corrected the older man "My babygirl wants a sister. Seth's not here and he's the only one I know that has the system to carry a child but he can't do it, he's in college and I doubt he wants another kid, we put him through enough back in high school with the twins" Hunter remembers, the arguments, the heartbreaks, the fights, the forgiveness, the birth of his son and Dean's daughter, memories he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. "Stop playing with your thumbs and help me Hunt!" Dean threw himself on the bed crawling to Hunter's body so he could lay his head on the older man's lap.

"Maybe we can try, you know… me and you"

"Last time I checked I don't have a uterus like Seth does" Dean mumbled.

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"Can we change the subject" Dean said obviously not wanting to answer.

"How long has it been Ambrose?"

"Since I was 10" Dean shrugged "Not a big deal anyways"

"Dean that was 10 years ago!"

"I don't like doctors, 'sides I know I don't got a damn uterus"

"I'm scheduling you an appointment for tomorrow, we're gonna get you checked out, and if you do happen to have what Seth has I want you to trust me on having a kid, not now, but when you're ready. Please Dean?" Hunter looked into his husband's blue eyes.

"Fine, we'll try to have a kid" Dean sighed. "But I'm picking the names, got it?"

"Anything you want" Hunter kissed the younger man's lips.

* * *

A/N: Writer's block is a bitch. I know I haven't updated anything in a long long while but it's only because I was out of ideas on what to write and I've been pretty busy as of lately. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update my stories more this time. If you like this and want to know when it will get updated, favorite and follow it. If you have any thoughts or ideas on or just wanna tell me how much you like this chapter leave a review. See Ya! 3

-Roaring


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat in the waiting room playing with his phone waiting for his name to be called. Hunter like usual took his job with him everywhere so he was putting up his student's' grades online from his laptop. They left Roman in charge of the twins like usual so they had nothing to worry about except for Dean's check up. "I fucking killed him! Bullshit!" Dean spat angrily shaking his phone. People looked at the dirty blonde with concerned looks, Dean looked around and rolled his eyes "I'm playing a game, didn't mean to light a fire under your asses"

"Dean Ambrose, your doctor is ready to see you" The PA system announced, Dean looked over at Hunter who was putting his laptop back in his bag and stood up putting his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"So Mr. Ambrose what brings you here?" The doctor said checking Dean's vision. The younger man looked at Hunter as if telling him to speak on his behalf.

"Check ups and possibly see if he's one of the rare men born with a uterus and a penis" Hunter answered.

"And you must be-"  
"Hunter Helmsley, Dean's husband"

"Ah" Ah? That's all the doctor had to say? Ah? Dean bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Breath in Dean" The doctor said placing the stethoscope on Dean's chest, Dean took a deep breath in and deep breath outs. "Pretty healthy, so you wanna check if you're one of those rare cases?" Why must he say it like that? Another reason why Dean hated doctors, they always made him feel like there was something wrong with him. "If you could just follow me to the examination room please?" Dean and Hunter followed the doctor to a dark yet lit up room. "Step in that circle please"

An hour later into examinations the doctor came back with a clipboard in his hand. "So?" Hunter said stroking the hair of a very tired Dean.

"Well he's very healthy, he is indeed born with a uterus, so he has a strong chance of getting pregnant if you two ever try to have kids." Hunter's face lit up at the news, Dean could have kids, Hunter was yet again a lucky man. He could give Scarlett the sister she's been wanting for who know's how long. "I do recommend having him take anxiety pills. It seems the last time Dean was here he was in therapy and was diagnosed with anxiety." Hunter nodded his head. "That should be all"

"Thank you doc"

* * *

 _"_ _So you and Dean are possibly going to try to have kids?"_ Hunter was video calling Seth the whole afternoon while Dean took a nap. Hunter told Seth about Scarlett wanting a sister and how he wanted the dirty blonde to carry the child. Seth wasn't against the idea, he wouldn't mind carrying the kid in him but he's had enough of the pain and mood swings the last 3 years. _"That's great. Scar can get to be a big sister like she wanted to. 3 kids Hunt, It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to the twins."_

"3 kids. Wow. I can't wait to experience becoming a father to 1 more kid" Hunter could already imagine sitting besides a pregnant Dean, rubbing and kissing the dirty blonde's stomach, have Seth with them giving Dean tips on his first pregnancy.

 _"_ _So is Dean okay with all this?"_

"I honestly don't know, when I told him about the idea he was all 'I ain't got a uterus' and now that he know's he's one of those 5% he choses to sleep it off" Hunter heard Seth giggle through the laptop.

 _"_ _That's Dean for you, since we were young he always had this manly man act and when he feels that his masculinity is questioned he ignores it, in your case, sleep it off"_ Seth said taking a sip of his coffee and adjusting his glasses. _"I find it funny because it wasn't a problem when his masculinity was put to the test when it came to having sex with you but god forbid Ambrose gets pregnant, that's not manly"_ The brunette added on mimicking Dean's voice.

"Seth, please. I don't want you being pissed at Dean for thinking this way." Hunter tried his best to calm Seth down "I'm sure this is him being scared, deep down he's probably excited about this"

 _"_ _I hope he is because if he's not I might have to carry the kid myself"_

"Seth, love, that won't be necessary. Just calm down, drink your coffee, and get ready for your night class" Seth sighed in response and took another long sip of his coffee.

* * *

Dean moaned softly, Hunter was kissing Dean's neck, trying to wake the dirty blonde for dinner but quickly turned into something else. Hunter sucked on the spot between Dean's neck and collarbone making Dean whimper "Mmm Hunter" Dean gently clawed at Hunter's back "Please, t-touch me" Hunter moved his hands down Dean's chest pinching one of the dirty blonde's nipples. "Fuck" Hunter was loving how Dean reacted to his touches, so needy it was beautiful and perfect. "Hunter"

"What do want baby?" Hunter growled in his ears, he felt blood shoot up to his already needy dick.

"I want you to fuck me, fuck me good, please" Hunter lifted Dean's hips up, without any preparation he slid inside Dean's needy hole slowly thrusting inside Dean. A lightbulb lit up in Hunter's mind, he could use this opportunity to make a baby with Dean, though Dean would get pissed if he turned out to be pregnant he'd still be happy to have one, sorta. "Harder" Hunter angled himself and slammed himself deep inside his lover making Dean moan louder as he just hit his sweet spot. "Right there...fuck" Hard and slow, just how the dirty blonde loved it. Dean always said the slower and teasingly the love making is, the better it is. "Fuck… ah… Hunter"

"Come for me, Dean" Dean wrapped a hand around his needy leaking member stroking himself fat. "Fuck" Hunter groaned out.

"Want you to cum on me" Dean moaned out. On him? Not in him? Hunter mentally cursed himself, He doesn't want to pass up the opportunity on having another kid but then again he didn't want an angry Dean throughout the whole 9 months. "Fuck Hunter, gonna cum"

"Same here" Hunter said with a smirk on his face. The two moaned together, Dean's got louder as he shot his load into his hands, Hunter sped up his movements kissing and moaning into Dean's neck. Hunter felt his hips stutter as he came deep inside his husband. "Fuck" Hunter said trying to catch his breath.

"Hunter!" Dean pulled Hunter up. Shit, he forgot the younger man wanted him to cum on him.

"Whoops" Hunter said with a smirk.

"You ass" Dean playfully smacked Hunters back.

"I'll make it up to you I promise, you don't know if you're gonna be pregnant, and if you do I'll make it up to you" Hunter kissed Dean's pouty face.

"Whatever, go set the table, I'll meet you downstairs soon"

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Dean tossed the pregnancy test on the table waiting for Hunter to finish his coffee and look at it. "Hope you're proud of yourself"

"What do you mean?" Hunter said setting the mug down, he looked down at the test seeing the result, a picture of a baby "Dean"

"Congrats you knocked me up" Dean said not to happy, his arms were crossed at his chest, a pout was formed on his lips. Hunter got up and moved towards Dean pulling him in his muscular arms, kissing the side of Dean's head.

"I'm sorry if you aren't happy about this but think about this" He put a hand over Dean's flat stomach "This is part 1 of us making our relationship stronger. We're having a singular kid made by the two of us, and we'll be making Scarlett happy. Think of the look on her face when we tell her she will be a big sister soon." Dean's got tears on his eyes thinking about the joy on his princess' face when he tells her he's pregnant. "Aw Dean you're crying" Hunter swiped his lover's tears away and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not crying… It's the damn hormones" The dirty blonde sniffled. "This kid is not gonna call me mommy I'll tell you that"

"Oh why not? Mommy Dean, has a nice ring to it if you ask me" Hunter chuckled.

"I ain't asked you"


End file.
